


Dick Burn

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Okay, okay, so forgive me - ever have a silly idea pop into your head and it won't go away until you make fic out of it?Yeah. This is that.  Spike/Angel, Ats Season 5, pretty much straight up porn.





	Dick Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, so forgive me - ever have a silly idea pop into your head and it won't go away until you make fic out of it?
> 
> Yeah. This is that. Spike/Angel, Ats Season 5, pretty much straight up porn.

Spike pushed back, feeling Angel drive into him. He didn’t care about his knees on the carpet – the sting of new-growing skin would be a pleasant reminder of this epic fucking. His prostate was getting nailed, and so was everything else. He felt like his body was being fucked apart and he loved the raw violence of it.

Then Angel’s fingers dragged down from their hard grip on his hips to slide around Spike’s thighs, slippery with sweat, and Angel pulled his legs back and up with a grunt, causing Spike to fall flat on his chest while Angel bore down on him, apparently trying to pull Spike’s legs clear off.

“Ow! You big fat… gaaaah.” The new angle smashed Spike’s prostate and the friction of his cock on the floor was right on the borderline between pleasure and pain. He scrambled with his hands to get his face and chest off the floor and it became a fight for sheer balance, pushing as hard as he could back as Angel slammed into him, threatening to break him or the floor or both. The sharp pain in Spike’s hips became an ache and then a burn and everything was redlining, getting closer to the not-pleasant side of pain. Spike tried to get a hand under himself to his cock, but his face hit the floor when he did, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t getting friction. Too much friction. He thought he might catch fire.

With one more hard, painful thrust, Angel’s cock burst into cum, flooding him. The shock tipped Spike right over the edge. Jets of spunk coated the floor under him, turning the hard, rough ride on the carpet smooth, for the moment it took the fluid to soak in and turn tacky.

Angel fell on top of Spike and he felt a crack in his hip. “Christ! Off! Off you oaf! You’ve fucking dislocated my hip!”

Angel made a soft, whining growl, but after Spike repeated his curses and a few elbow-jabs backward, Angel relented and rolled to the side.

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all, and kissed Spike’s hip before flopping over onto his back.

Spike slowly picked himself up. There was a sound like Velcro separating. He hissed, feeling a million stings, gentle and not-so-gentle. His hips felt loose in their sockets, but he didn’t think one was actually dislocated. He rolled onto his back. His dick flopped against his thigh and Spike yelped at the sting of contact.

Suddenly not so tired, Spike sprung into sitting and gaped down at his cock, which dragged down the edge of his thigh with a sensation like sandpaper on his, well, cock. “AH!” He gently touched the red, leaking head. It felt like needles jabbing. He picked his cock up, carefully, further down the shaft. Moving gingerly, hissing all the way, Spike was able to look at the head of his cock and see the raw, abraded underside. Tiny droplets of blood welled along a surface swollen and red. “Angelus you right bastard! You gave me dick-burn!”

“No such thing,” Angel said, barely awake.

“Yes there is. Yeeek CHRIST this hurts.” Spike tried to stand and found it less than possible.

Reciting every curse word he knew, Spike crawled to the mini bar. This was, he reflected, the most heroically painful thing he’d ever undertaken and succeeded at, and that included burning up from the inside. He had to keep one hand on his cock to keep it from brushing his legs as he waddled on equally carpet-burnt knees. He used his face and his lips to get the cabinet open. With his free hand he fumbled to get an ice cube from the bucket.

“Holy! GAH! FUCK!” Spike jumped to his feet and dropped the ice cube he’d just touched to his over-sensitive dick. Then he howled because of the jumping, which resulted in more pain and more howling and then he just had to kick the liquor cabinet apart.

“Spike!” Angel sat up as his bottles of expensive booze started rolling around on the floor.

Spike fell into the nearest chair, holding the base of his poor, abused cock. “You’ve burned my dick, Angelus.”

Angel asked, “So what do you want me to do about it?”

“You could kiss it and make it better,” Spike suggested with a pout.

Angel rolled his eyes, but he crawled over to Spike’s chair. “Big baby,” he said, but his bristly hair brushed against Spike’s inner thigh as he eagerly reached for Spike’s dick. He licked the tip playfully.

“Aw, fuck!” Spike pushed Angel back with a foot on his shoulder. “Stop. Stings.”

Angel sat back on his heels. “Actually,” he said, licking his lips, “The hint of blood is pretty tasty.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Spike tried to scramble backward, letting go of his dick to try and push himself over the chair, but then Angel had him by the hips and was swallowing his cock to the root.

It stung, deep in Angel’s throat Spike could feel the exact dimensions of the abrasion on the tip of his cock. It was roughly an oval. He closed his eyes and could see it, a blinking red disk against the black of his vision. But Angel was humming and nibbling and FUCK if his cock wasn’t filling out again, anyway.

Angel’s head bobbed a few times, he made an appreciative sound and pulled off with a long, slow slurp that hit the damaged skin like ice. “We should do this more often.”

“No we bloody shouldn’t! No more berber carpet… ah!”

Angel licked a stripe from Spike’s balls up to his slit and then started playing with it, his tongue darting around, flicking especially over the damaged area. The sensation was too intense to describe. Spike tried to escape over the back of the chair again, but Angel followed him, and had too firm a grip on his hips. Spike wondered if his bones were getting Angel-finger-shaped grooves in them.

The throbbing was getting better, or at least the pleasure was starting to block it out a bit. Spike let himself rest in Angel’s grip, his legs over Angel’s shoulders. “Greedy old sod,” he said.

“Mmmhmmm,” Angel said, smirking smugly before he swallowed the head again and sucked.

“CHRIST!” Spike twisted, trying to escape though part of him didn’t want to. He was one raw nerve being plucked and prodded. Angel swallowed him down all the way again and started bobbing in rhythm, sucking and slurping with obscene relish until a second orgasm was rung out of Spike.

Spike collapsed, boneless, into the depths of the chair, limbs akimbo. Angel wiped his lips on the back of his hand and said, “How about we take this upstairs?”

Spike shifted a tiny bit and hissed. “Still stings.”

Angel ran a hand smoothly over Spike’s side. “Then I’ll kiss it and make it better.”

Spike knew he should just cut his losses while he still had some skin left, but his cock twitched, not quite completely down for the count when Angel used that sexy purr. “Uh, let’s get some blood first, yeah?”

Angel shrugged and went to fetch some from the mess that had been made of his mini bar.

And although Angel maintained consistently that there was nothing particularly rough about the carpet or how they’d been going at it… and although Spike soon found himself chained up and learning that satin sheets could burn just as badly… he was happy to see workmen in Angel’s office the very next day, installing new, softer carpeting.

The End


End file.
